From Within The Shadows
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: A psycho in a business suit from Duos past tries to kill Duo repeatedly. It's weird, kay? And it's by me. So, the point is, read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Wow... My first attempt at a horror fic. Er... Note, it's my first ATTEMPT. All the other times, it came to me naturally. But lately I haven't been myself... I'm beginning to become my old self, however. Which is more or less why I'm doing this. So, here 'tis... Nuh-uh. Every timw I start a fic with that line, it sucks. So I'll just start it with a different line that has worked much better for me. Here's... Something....  
  
There was a shadowy figure atop the roof of one of the buildings nearby the place the gundam pilots were staying. He peered down at the place they were staying from under a hat resembling that of the average magicians, the only difference being that it had a small red symbol in the front, a series of small dots in a black circle oulined in white. He wore a green scarf that, no matter how he moved, always stayed in place, covering up his entire head except for about a half of an inch just below the top hat. Below the scarf he wore a typical black business suit, white shirt, and black tie. He wore black snakeskin boots as well as a black cape. He stood completely motionless, staring at the gundam pilots current housing. His eyes were narrow slits of a burning crimson color. Duo exited the front door of the gundam pilots house, and the man smiled. His smile couldn't be seen because of the scarf, but had anyone been nearby, they would have been able to feel him smile. His eyes grew even narrower, and he let out a small chuckle. "There he is. I will kill him, mark those words well, for I shall not rest until I kill him." The shadowy figure jumped off the roof into an alleyway where he seemed to completely disappear.  
  
Inside The Gundam Pilots' House...  
  
"Hey, Duo, where are you going?" Heero asked. "WHOA, I think I need to see a psychiatrist, I just thought I heard you ask where I was going. Not only that, but you also asked it like a normal person would. And... Well, you did sound emotionless, as usual, but that's two out of three." Heero punched Duo in the stomache. "OW! Okay, my mistake, I shouldn't have said anything..." "Where are you going?" Heero asked again. "Well, I was going to go for a walk. But I might have to add a trip to the hospital to my agenda..." Duo muttered. "You'd better not get into any trouble. If you endanger the mission.." "Lemme guess, if I endanger the mission, you'll kill me, right?" Heero nodded his head, and Duo left through the front door.  
  
Once outside, Duo paused momentarily and looked around. Why does it feel like I'm being watched? Duo shook the thought out of his mind and began his walk. He walked away from all the houses towards the center of town where all the various shops, the local Wal Mart, and many other places were. Out of the corner of his left eye, Duo saw a shadow moving. He turned to his left quickly, but saw nothing. Nothing at all. "So far the nights been exceptionally weird. Heero acted like a normal human being for a few seconds, I start thinking I'm being watched, and then things that aren't there start moving around." Duo snapped out of his thoughts and saw that he was on the street all the night clubs and such were on. "Well, as long as I'm here, I suppose I should see if there are any places with some entetainment, like maybe girls..."  
  
Duo found a place advertising girls and alcohol, so he entered. He walked up to the bar and ordered a bottle of Jack Daniels. "A whole bottle? Well, you aren't going to be drunk by the time you leave..." The bartender remarked sarcastically. Once teh bartender gave Duo the JD, Duo opened it and took a drink. A guy about Duos age sat down next to him and ordered a vodka. "Already got your target, eh, Mark?"The bartender asked as he set the vodka in front of Mark. "Hey!" Mark protested. "Aw, sorry... Jeez." The bartender walked off to the other end of the bar and took an order. "What'd he mean by 'your target?'" Duo asked. "Uh..." Mark grinned and blushed slightly. "Well, I usually come here to look for dates, and Bart knows that I order a vodka when I've found the one I want..." Duo nodded his head.  
  
"And Bart is...?" "Oh, he's the bartender. Right, I guess you're new here, huh? It makes sense you wouldn't know his name." Duo took another drink from the bottle of JD. "So who's your 'target?'" Duo questioned. "I haven't seen any girls around here at all..." Then Mark laughed. "Well, of course there aren't any around." Duo lifted the bottle to his mouth. "This is a bar for gay guys." Duo removed the bottle from his mouth and JD sprayed from his mouth. "W-What?" Mark frowned. "You didn't know that?" Duo shook his head. "T-The sign out there says..." "Oh, right, that. Bart still hasn't gotten that down yet. Uh, HEY BART!" The bartender approached Mark. "Yeah?" "Thanks a lot, Bart. You still haven't gotten that sign down." Bart shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't gotten around to it yet. Why you so pissed off?"  
  
"Because of that sign, one of the cutest guys I've ever seen walked in, I pretty much fell in love with him at first glance, and it turns ou the's straight." Bart glanced at Duo. "You didn't know?" Duo shook his head and took two large gulps from the bottle of JD. "Oh. I guess I should take that sign down. But didn't you even bother to look at the sign below that?" Duo shook his head. "Right... Well, I guess that makes sense, you see one sign, you don't really see a need to look at the other..." Mark took a large drink from his vodka and then began talking again. "Er... You wouldn't consider... Well..." Duo looked at him. "What?" "Well, you wouldn't maybe consider going on a date with me, would you?" Duo blinked. "That's what I thought. I didn't think there'd be much of a chance you'd say yes, after all, it was pretty obvious you're straight, but..." "Sure." Duo interrupted him. "Huh? Did you just say 'sure?'" Duo nodded his head. "To me?" Duo nodded his head again. "Really? Wow! You aren't just saying that because you're drunk, are you?"  
  
"He can't be drunk, Mark. He hasn't had enough to drink, and it hasn't had enough time to kick in yet, anyways." Bart informed him. "Right... Uh... How's tomorrow night?" "Fine with me." Duo replied. "Okay, uh, where and when?" Duo thought carefully, and then supplied the time and place.  
  
Outside The Bar...  
  
"Interesting. But irrelevant. Then again, this means that I can plan to kill him there. I'll have the time to set everything up nicely." The shadowy figure with teh crimson eyes stared through the window and then suddenly vanished.  
  
The Next Day In The Gundam Pilots' House...  
  
There was a knock at the front door. "And Duo fights the crowds to be the first to open the door..." Duo muttered as he walked to the door. "Yeeeeees?" Duo said as he opened the door. "Mark? What are you doing here?" Mark stepped inside and Duo closed the door. "You're late by a half an hour." Duo glanced at his wrist, but he wasn't wearing a watch. He grabed Marks arm and looked at his watch. "Oh... Er, sorry..." Quatre entered the room and saw Mark. "Hey, Duo, who's that?" Duo spun around and stared at Quatre in surprise. "Um... Promise you won't tell any of the others?" Quatre looked confused, but he nodded his head anyways. "He's... My date." Quatre nodded his head slowly and in a fashion showing that that remark puzzled him. Duo explained everything, and then Quatre nodded once again and left. "Well, we should probably go then..." Duo led Mark out of the house, and the two went to a small diner in the center of town.  
  
(Wow... Interesting. Very much so. Elton John for horror... I've gotta remember that. Kay, back to the fic...)  
  
The Next Day...  
  
"Duo. Where did you go last night?" Heero asked, sounding quite suspicious. "Quatre said you went for another walk, but this 'walk' of yours lasted for a very long time. So where did you go?" Duo sat down at the table. "Well, thanks for giving me a little time to wake up... You really wanna know where I went last night? Well, I found the guy we're looking for. He asked me out on a date, so I agreed, figuring it'd give me a chance to find out more about him, see if he'd reveal any information. He didn't. So that's where I went." Heero nodded his head. "He asked you on a date?" "Yeah. I wandered into a gay bar the night before last on accident, and he walked up, sat down next to me, and asked me on a date."  
  
Outside...  
  
"Ah, so that is what you were doing there, young Maxwell... I got tired of waiting for you yesterday, but now I've come to finish what you started." The man busted through the window into the dining room, and Duo stood up out of reflex. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing?" Trowa yelled. "That is irrelevant." The man reached into a pocket in his suit and pulled out a gun. He fired a shot at Duo, but just before it hit him, Heero jumped in the way. "You imbecile! I can see this will not be easy. Well, goodbye for now, Maxwell..." The man said Maxwell with venom in his voice. His cape blew in front of him, and he disappeared from the room. "Heero?! Are you alright?" Quatre asked, running to the fallen pilot. "Of course I am. That bullet hit my gun and didn't even scratch me." Heero pulled the gun from his pocket. "See?" Quatre nodded his head and stood up. "Duo? Are YOU alright?" Duo sat down in his chair, his face a pale white. "Duo?" Quatre asked again. "I'm fine. For now. But that man..." "Have you seen him before?" Heero asked. "Seen him before? Hell, I KILLED him before!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Interesting, isn't it? I shall write more later, and it will indeed become even more interesting. And better. And more horror-like. And more... Well, more everything. That is indubitable. Now I only have two things left to say, and then I will cease writing for now. First, pleeeeeease review this!!! And then my closing line. Goodbye for now, people. 


	2. All fall down go KABOOM!

I just woke up. At 1 30 AM. Which means that I slept for about 10 or 11 hours. Yup, I was tired. Now on to the point of this aragraph. Actually there isn't one. But that isn't important. I write it anyways. This is the second chapter in... It needs a title. But what should the title be? Ah... Yes. 'From Within The Shadows.' I am an absolute genius! And super funny, and dashingly good looking, and an interesting conversationalist, and semi-crazy. And many other things as well, but that isn't really all that important. Yes it is... But on with the fic, eh? So here... Nope, not using that opening line. So, once again, here's... (The second chapter of) Something....  
  
"What do you mean you killed him before?" Heero asked. "I mean exactly what I said. I killed him about two years ago. And just before I did, he swore to get his revenge." Heero sat down at the table and resumed eating his breakfast as if nothing had happened. "Right. So some dead guy is trying to kill you?" Duo nodded his head, and then Trowa spoke. "Well, I'm certainly not ruling out the possibility of that. After all, you certainly don't have much trouble living through death." Heero glared at Trowa quickly, and then went back to his eating. "So who is that guy?" Trowa asked. "Actually, I'm not sure. I've known the guy since I was only half as old as I am now, but I've never even seen his face."  
  
"He's like my arch rival or something. He used to try to kill me just about every day." Duo picked up a spoon and poked Heero with it. "Heeeeeeeerooooooo. Why did you jump in front of that bullet?" Heero hit Duo in the stomache. "I only did it because I didn't want the mission to fail, and without five of us, it would be nearly impossible to accomplish it. I would have survived if it had hit me, but you are weak." Duos stomache finally stopped hurting enough that he could move, and he tackled Heero, knocking him to the floor. "I am not weak." Heero stood and put Duo in a headlock. "Yes you are." Duo attempted to get loose, but failed. "I am NOT weak..." "Yes you are." Heero let go of Duo and sat down.  
  
"I'm not weak, you're just abnormally strong. Probably because you aren't human. You're some kind of alien that looks like a human." Heero glared at Duo, and Duo ran to the room he and Heero shared and yelled "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" "Heero, that wasn't very nice." Quatre frowned. "So?" Quatre gave him a hurt look. "Argh... Fine. It wasn't nice. What do you want me to do about it?" Quatre pointed at the direction Duo had ran. "That's what I thought..." Heero stood from his seat once again and walked to their room. Heero opened the door to his and Duos room and entered. "Duo? Where'd he go?" Duo jumped out from behind the door and got Heero in a headlock. "I am NOT weak!" Heero broke out of the headlock, knocked Duo down, and pinned him to the ground. "Yes you are." Duo struggled to get free, but was unable to do so. "See? You aren't human. No ordinary human would be able to do this to me. Not with my incredible muscles."  
  
Heero sighed and stood up. "Whatever. Quatre wanted me to come in here and... Well, he didn't specify what I was supposed to do after I got here. He just pointed back here, and that was it..." Heero lunged for Duo, but Duo dodged the attack and yelled for Quatre. Quatre opened the door. "Heero? Are you trying to kill Duo?" Duuo nodded his head, and Heero attempted unsuccessfully to look angelic. "For some reason I believe Duo... I'll just stay in here until you've apologized to Duo. And you'd better not try to kill him after I leave." Heero sat on his bed. "Okay then, I'm sorry Duo." Quatre nodded his head, apparently satisfied. "Now I'm going to leave. You'd better not try to kill Duo, though, Heero." Quatre exited the room, and Heero glared at Duo. "Hey, don't do that. It really brings out the alien in your features."  
  
Heero walked to the door to leave, but something was pressing against it from the other side. "Quatre doesn't want you to leave that room for an hour. Either one of you." Trowa said. Heero walked back over to his bed and sat down. He glanced at Duo and saw that the braided boy was smiling happily back at him. "What are you so happy about?" Duo reached behind him and revealed that he had Heeros laptop. "You do anything to that and you die. Give it back." Duo shook his head. "Nope. If aliens such as you got ahold of our technology, the results could be devastating." Heero glared at Duo yet again. "Would you shut up about that alien thing? I am not an alien." Duo grinned. "Getting annoyed, maybe? That's an emotion, you know."  
  
"Duo, I'm going to kill you if you don't give me the damn laptop right now." Duo shrugged his shoulders. "You'll have to catch me before you can kill me. Oh, wait, no, we're trapped in this little tiny room, I changed my mind!" Heero jumped up from his bed and ran at Duo. Duo dodged Heero and ran to the door. "HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!!!" Duo turned around and Heero grabbed his shirt, holding him against the door with his arm. Duo closed his eyes and cringed, waiting for the worst. After a few moments, nothing happened, and Duo opened his eyes and saw Heeros face only about an inch from his own. "Uh... What are you..." Duo was cut shot as Heeros lips pressed against his. A few seconds later there was a loud crash, and Heero stepped back, looking at the origin of the sound. That same man from earlier had just broken through the window. "You just love breaking windows, don't you?" Heero muttered, and then when the man removed a gun from his pocket and fired it at Duo, Heero grabbed his laptop from Duos hands and held it up in front of the bullet. "Damn you! Why do you keep doing this?!" The man screamed in rage. Heero pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed it at the man. "Who are you?"  
  
The man laughed. "Me? Surely you already know my name, if you're friends with HIM." He emphasized 'HIM' with an incredible amount of hatred. "Duo, do you know what this maniac is talking about?" Duo shook his head. "See, you do know. Well, now that your question has been answered, I'll leave." The strange man disappeared suddenly, leaving behind his cape. "What did he mean by that? I don't know his name." Duo said. "Well, he seems to think you do. And he also seems to really dislike you." Duo fixed his gaze on Heero. "Well, for some reason I don't think you dislike me. Why'd you do that?" Then the door opened. "I heard a gunshot! Heero, you didn't kill Duo, did you?!" Quatre asked as he entered the room. "No, though he did something with a similar spelling." Quatre gave Duo a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" Then Trowa stepped into the room. "What happened? What's going on? Couldn't you have let me sleep? Youre being very loud..."  
  
"Well, how about I just let Heero tell you what he did." Duo looked back at Heero. "No thanks, I'll let you tell him." Trowa exited the room saying "This is too confusing." Duo frowned. "Heero, I wouldn't want to deprive you of being able to tell Quatre. You go ahead." Heero glared at Duo. "Or I could do it..." Heero continued glaring at Duo. "What?!" "I don't think Quatre wants to be bored by such trivial little things." Duo looked hurt. "Trivial? Are you saying our love is trivial? Oh, how could you?" Duo pretended to cry. "What do you mean your love, Duo?" Quatre asked. "Ha! I knew it would work. I don't really know what I'm talking about. But Heero kissed me." Quatre turned and looked at Heero. "I did not! It was... That guy with the scarf and top hat and all that stuff. He kissed Duo!" Duo shook his head. "Don't bother denying it, Heero." Heero sat on his bed. "Yeah, well, so what if I did?"  
  
"Well, if you did, that means that I can finally admit my true feelings for you." Heero turned bright red and looked at Duo with a shocked expression. "Interesting reaction. Maybe you are capable of feeling emotion." "Then... You didn't..." Duo nodded his head. "I meant it." Heero stood up, and only a split-second later, a shot was fired from outside the window, and a bullet wound appeared in Heeros side. "That's for interfering, asshole..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Short chapter, I guess... For me, anyways. People have probably written shorter ones. Lately I haven't been able to write three or four 30 KB chapters a day, though. Dunno why. I used to do it all the time. Well, perhaps it'll begi happening again sometime soon. But for now I believe I shall cease writing and do something else for a while. Maybe I'll watch CMT. I dunno. But before I go, I will ask once again something I have asked several times before in some of my other fics. Does anyone have any ideas on what I could write about?!? I am almost completely out of ideas! Hell, I am out of ideas. I'm just taking the first thing that comes out of my mind and writing about it. Hmmm... No, wait... I think I just had an idea. Well, I still need more ideas. So review this chapter, eve if you already reviewed the first, tell me what you thought of the fic, tell me what you think of my writing syle, tell em what you think of me, give me ideas on what to do next, just do something! And now I should probably leave. Goodbye for now, people! 


End file.
